I Broke His Promise
by That One Chiklit
Summary: A bit of a new twist on New Moon, and Bella's "Attempted Suicide" cliff jumping incident.


"_The current won at that moment, shoving me abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom. It hit me solidly across the chest, slamming into me like an iron bar, and the breath whooshed out of my lungs, escaping my throat, choking and burning. The iron bar seemed to be dragging me, pulling me away from Edward, deeper into the dark, toward the ocean floor. _

_Goodbye, I love you, was my last thought. At that moment, my head broke the surface."_ (362, New Moon)

The iron bar was moving fast, too fast to tell where I was headed. I flailed with whatever strength I had left, but without oxygen, it was pretty useless. Black spots began to cloud my vision and I was not aware that I had stopped moving.

"Breathe Bella!" A tortured voice yelled at me from above. My heart ached when I recognized the voice. Edward, _my_ Edward. It was no hallucination this time, the agony ripping through his voice was real. My mouth opened to answer, but I was cut off as a stream of salt water flew from my mouth and nose, onto the wet sand.

"C'mon, love," The iron bar struck my chest again, "breathe!" I choked on saltwater again, as more flooded my mouth and spilled onto the sand. I managed to pull a ragged breath that burned as it rattled down my chest.

"That's it, Bella. Easy now. Big breaths" Said a new voice, different yet painfully familiar. I regained enough strength to pull my eyelids apart. The Edward I thought I had seen in the water had nothing on this guy. The light glistened off his wet bronze hair in blurry rainbows, and his beautiful liquid topaz eyes gazed down at me and filled with agony.

"Edward?" I managed, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes love, I'm right here." He said, planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"What…?" I whispered.

"Edward," said the new voice, "I don't like the color her skin is turning. We need to get her out of those wet clothes." Another face swam into view.

"Carlisle?"

"That's right, Bella. How are you feeling?"

I shivered, "c-cold." He nodded in a blur of white and yellow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice hand Edward a blanket, which was immediately wrapped around me. Instantly I was lifted into Edward's arms, and I snuggled deeper, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Cool fingers, not much colder than my own skin, were pressed into the inside of my wrist.

"W-what are y-you doing back?" I stuttered, my eyes finding Edward's own. He smiled over me, but kept silent. Moments later, I was laid back down; the backseat of a car, I think. A deep rumble was heard and we sped off.

"W-where are w-we g-g-going?" I asked.

"Home." Edward answered. Something in his voice told me not to press the subject.

Many thoughts began to run through my brain at once, confusing me, and causing me to lose track of time. Why was Edward back? Was he back for good? Was the whole family back? Were they mad at me? Where was Jacob? Didn't they just cross the Quileute boundary; surely that breaks the treaty, right? Was Jacob looking for me? Whose car was I in? I didn't get a chance to voice any of my questions because the car stopped moving and the door nearest me opened.

Once again I was gathered into Edward's arms as he pulled me from the car. I recognized the driveway as my own home. I felt a small stab of pain; I had almost wished he was taking me to his house. He carefully walked up the stairs and opened the door. Charlie wasn't home. I vaguely wondered how he had just gotten into my house, but I was too caught up in the moment. The smell of him, the way his clothes felt, how his chest just slightly moved when he breathed, all of it was bringing back memories. And oddly enough, the hole in my chest seemed to dissipate slightly. This didn't cause as much pain as I thought.

Fabric rustled as I was set back down, and I recognized my own sheets and comforter. However, instead of being set on my back, I was on my right side, facing the door and Edward.

"I will be right back." He said. The hole in my chest faintly throbbed but I kept myself in check. He returned seconds later with rubbing alcohol solution, a towel, and bandages. I looked at him curiously, hoping he would understand my curiosity. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment.

"You have cuts on your back." He said, moving around the bed to sit behind me. I felt the bed dip and creek as he placed his weight on it. Instantly, I smelled the alcohol.

"This might sting." He warned quietly. I saw Carlisle at my door, then.

"Edward," He said, "Why don't you let me take care of that." Something in Edward's face made him shut his mouth and look at me.

"How are you doing?" He asked kindly. I opened my mouth to answer, but shut it again. He didn't mean how my body was doing; he had just seen me jump off a cliff.

"Fine." I answered, not meeting his eyes. I didn't think I could handle the pity right now. I hissed in pain as Edward touched the solution to one of the cuts. Gently, he blew on it. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling.

Carlisle didn't reply. We were silent for a few minutes, except for the sound of Edward cleaning and bandaging my wounds. Every once and a while, Carlisle would sigh, and Edward would stop for a second before continuing. They were having one of their silent conversations.

"Okay," Edward said, tossing a fresh shirt at me, "I'm finished." I pulled the shirt over my head quickly. He stood to leave and I grasped a fistful of his shirt.

"Don't leave." I pleaded quietly. I caught his topaz eyes with my own chocolate brown ones, indecision rippled through him.

"Alright," he said laying back down next to me. "I'm not leaving you."

A few seconds passed before he added, "Not ever."


End file.
